The Elements of Chaos
by ARCHDEATH19
Summary: Percy runs away from home and meets a boy named Acteon and gets adopted by Aether. Acteon gets adopted by Erebus and they get the flames of Chaos. Percy x Zoe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning

_ Flashback _

A man was walking down the street in a white tux and white dress shoes. He stopped when he saw two small shadow come near him, it was two children no older then seven. He called out to them and said "Slow down boys. Now what's the rush?" The one on the right had sea green eyes with hair as black as night and tan skin with scars covering him, The other had dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes with scars over him to but he had claw marks , arrow marks, and knife marks. And he felt angry at whoever did this. Then the boy spoke "I was on the run from my step-father who beat me and raped my mother in front of me. I hate men who hurt women. By the way who are you?" The man noticed he was bitter and angry at the world and the gods."My name is Aether Primordial of light. And what is yours child?" The man called Aether said.

The boy responded " I'm Perseus Jackson unfortunately Son of Neptune and this is my friend Acteon Coleman." Aether looked shocked a Son of Neptune is not good what so ever. Damn it Neptune why couldn't you keep it in your pants Aether thought to himself then remembered Acteon. "Sorry Acteon Who is your godly parent?" He asked. "I'm the Son of Lupa, Diana, and Vesta. They were talking one day about men being pigs so Lupa had the idea to take a part of each of their DNA and put it in the hearth and thus I'm here today. They put me in the hunt and when I turned five they tortured me ever day for six months so I ran away to Lupa and her pack attacked me so I prayed to Vesta since only she cared about me and led me to Percy she visits rarely because of Jupiter, now I have no one but Percy." Acteon said bitterly. Aether came to a decision right then. He would take them in and adopt Perseus because he was more pure then Acteon so Acteon would be adopted by his brother Erebus, for he is dark like the dark side of the moon. " So Perseus, Acteon how would you like to come with me Perseus should you chose so you shall become my son, Acteon if you accept you shall be Erebus' son." He said. Acteon looked funny " Why wouldn't you adopt me?" he asked confused " Acteon you are to dark to be my son you will be Erebus' because he is the Primordial of Darkness" Aether said. Acteon got a really big grin on his face and looked at Percy "We accept they." said in unison. That was then that I realized they were the keepers of the flame fire and the flame of ice. Percy was fire for he was light and Acteon ice for he was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 The adoptions

Chapter 1 The Beginning **I do not own PJO or HoO**

_ Flashback _

A man was walking down the street in a white tux and white dress shoes. He stopped when he saw two small shadow come near him, it was two children no older then seven. He called out to them and said "Slow down boys. Now what's the rush?" The one on the right had sea green eyes with hair as black as night and tan skin with scars covering him, The other had dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes with scars over him to but he had claw marks , arrow marks, and knife marks. And he felt angry at whoever did this. Then the boy spoke "I was on the run from my step-father who beat me and raped my mother in front of me. I hate men who hurt women. By the way who are you?" The man noticed he was bitter and angry at the world and the gods."My name is Aether Primordial of light. And what is yours child?" The man called Aether said.

The boy responded " I'm Perseus Jackson unfortunately Son of Neptune and this is my friend Acteon Coleman." Aether looked shocked a Son of Neptune is not good what so ever. Damn it Neptune why couldn't you keep it in your pants Aether thought to himself then remembered Acteon. "Sorry Acteon Who is your godly parent?" He asked. "I'm the Son of Lupa, Diana, and Vesta. They were talking one day about men being pigs so Lupa had the idea to take a part of each of their DNA and put it in the hearth and thus I'm here today. They put me in the hunt and when I turned five they tortured me ever day for six months so I ran away to Lupa and her pack attacked me so I prayed to Vesta since only she cared about me and led me to Percy she visits rarely because of Jupiter, now I have no one but Percy." Acteon said bitterly. Aether came to a decision right then. He would take them in and adopt Perseus because he was more pure then Acteon so Acteon would be adopted by his brother Erebus, for he is dark like the dark side of the moon. " So Perseus, Acteon how would you like to come with me Perseus should you chose so you shall become my son, Acteon if you accept you shall be Erebus' son." He said. Acteon looked funny " Why wouldn't you adopt me?" he asked confused " Acteon you are to dark to be my son you will be Erebus' because he is the Primordial of Darkness" Aether said. Acteon got a really big grin on his face and looked at Percy "We accept they." said in unison. That was then that I realized they were the keepers of the flame fire and the flame of ice. Percy was fire for he was light and Acteon ice for he was darkness.

Chapter 2 the adoptions 

**Percy pov. **

When we arrived to wherever we were we appear in a temple like room with twelve thrones and twelve godly people in them. In the way they were lined up were man, woman, man etc. In the middle was a man with such power to build or destroy the universe. He stood up and said "Primordials we have gathered here to determine if Perseus Jackson and Acteon Coleman are worthy enough to be entered into the House of Aether and Hemera for Perseus and the House of Eerebus and Nyx for Acteon. All in favor for Perseus to be in the House of Day and Light raise you hand." Every hand rose. I smiled the frowned confused "What are you alls names and who are you all?" I asked the king of them all. He grinned and said "I am Chaos the Creator. The woman on his right stood, she had earthen eyes and blonde with tan skin, and said

"I am Gaea primordial goddess of the earth and wife to Ouranus." The man next to her had cotton top blonde hair and blue eyes with a deep tan and covered in jagged scars; he arose and spoke "I am Ouranus primordial god of the sky and husband to Gaea." They spent the next forty-five minutes introducing themselves. Percy and Acteon looked at each other and said "Cool." At the same time. The Primordials just laughed before Chaos said "Now back to the task at hand, all in favor of Acteon to be in the House of Night and Darkness raise your hand." Every hand rose. "Lord Chaos can I change my name?" asked Acteon

"Yea me two" I asked "Why of course boys what do you want to be known as." I said "Abyss." Then Acteon said "Scorpius." Chaos then said "Aether, Hemera will you two adopt Abyss?" "WE DO!" they shouted joyously. "Erebus, Nyx do you two adopt Scorpius?" "WE DO!" they shouted just as joyously as Aether and Hemera. "Ok then All hail Abyss Son of Aether and Hemera Primordial god and goddess of Light and Day! All hail Scorpius Son of Erebus and Nyx Primordial god and goddess of Darkness and Night!" Chaos announced then Aether and Hemera grabbed my shoulders and fully adopted me. Then every one gasped. "What?" I asked. My mother just chuckled and conjured a mirror. I had golden blonde hair and my tan had deepened, but my eyes stayed the same except blue/gold ring around my pupil. Scorpius was full blessed by my aunt and uncle (Erebus and Nyx), his eyes completely changed he had black as night eyes **(A/N haha see what I did there) **and black hair his skin had lightened till he was like a ghost. He smiled to me then vanished with Uncle E and Aunt N then I left with my mom and dad and I thought to myself finally afamily.

Acteon pov. (A.k.a Scorpius)

"Dad, do I get a weapon?" I asked "Yes son you will, but for now you'll train with Abyss in swordplay, archery, spear and shield, throwing knives, and regular knives." My dad replied. Then my mother walked in and said "Son why'd you choose the name Scorpius?" "Because he was put in the sky to torture Orion for him raping a princess and attempting to rape a hunter. You two know how much I hate the hunt, but what he did is wrong. Plus I know your sacred animal is the pit scorpion." I said. "Scorpius I'm going to let u merge with my main sacred pit scorpion then you will be my most sacred child I've ever had." She said in a motherly way then pulled me in for a hug then my dad joined and we were a happy family. " ack-he-lp cr-ush-ing m-me." I said jokingly my parents just laughed and I walked to my room "Hey son." he said "Yea Dad?" I asked. "Get to bed early. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" he told me. "Ok I responded. And with that I walked into my room and passed out before my head hit the pillow."

_ 7 years latter_

Percy pov.

Come on little brother I know you can do better than that I taunted Scorpius, who over the years they became like brothers. Currently we were sparing. "Scorpius, Abyss Lord Chaos needs you" a servant said. "Ok" we said. Five minutes latter we appeared in the throne room after cleaning up. "Scorpius, Abyss you are not going to like this especially you Scorpius. Artemis is going to be kidnapped by Atlas." He said. I saw a tick in my brother's jaw at seeing her again. His parents walked up to him and embraced him. "You two need to save Hades' children though, at West Over Hall in Maine. **(A/N Sorry guys I forgot to put that I do not own PJO and HoO in the last chapter but now I did and I don't care about flames because its their opinion but uk how bullies are.)**


End file.
